My Heart Takes Wing: Neville and Hannah
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: A collection of headcanons focusing on these two wonderful characters. Named for the song lyrics from "Someone Like You" from Jekyll and Hyde.
1. Author's Note

A Quick Little Note from Yours Truly

I love Neville/Hannah. Plain and simple.

I don't know why I love them so much. It's not like I adore them just because it's a canon pairing. I think it's because they're so compatible, so similar to each other. While I don't disagree with Neville/Luna, I think they're much more suitable as friends. I would have gone along with it in Deathly Hallows Part 2, but come on. The only time there was ANY indication of them even talking to each other was in the Department of Mysteries, and that was for 5 seconds at most. So I'm calling foul on that.

Anyway, this is a collection of headcanons, written by me and others, to give Neville and Hannah a little more love, because they don't get enough of it.

~Elphie


	2. Curious

Curious

by Elphie

Hannah Abbott was always curious about Neville Longbottom. She knew he was in Gryffindor and that he was clumsy and shy, but she somehow knew there was more to him than that. That's why she found herself sitting with him in one of the greenhouses one day in their second year, assuring him that he was worth so much more than he realized.

Over their time at Hogwarts, Neville and Hannah grew steadily closer. Neville didn't realize Hannah was in love with him, and he didn't realize his own feelings until his seventh year. That's why he sought her out after the war and worked up the courage to kiss her: she had been right about him being brave, and he finally saw what had been in front of him all along.


	3. After the Battle

After the Battle

Written by errol

"Hey, Neville. I saw how you stood up to…" Hannah, who was still shocked by everything that had just happened, still hesitated to speak of his name.

"Voldemort?" Neville asked her.

"Yes, you were really brave," she nodded.

"Wanna…I dunno, go out some time? My treat…" Neville asked her.

"Really? Me? Neville…you want to go out with me?" she laughed.

"Yep, do you want to?" he asked her. She nodded her head slowly and ran off to find her friends.

Neville was a hero now and all the girls wanted a piece of him; the only thing was he was Hannah's.


	4. Under the Stars

Under the Stars

Written by Elphie

Neville and Hannah didn't share their first kiss until their third date.

They were both rather shy, but it was obvious they were completely smitten with each other. After having dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, they Apparated to Neville's gran's house, where they sat quietly in the garden and looked up at the stars.

Hannah's head rested on Neville's shoulder, and he lightly pressed his cheek into her hair. He desperately wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She was sweet, and kind, and beautiful; what if she didn't like him that way? He couldn't know that, as they continued to stargaze, Hannah was worrying just as much as he was. She wondered how Neville could choose someone like her, when he was brave and charming and extremely big-hearted.

"Hannah?"

She raised her head. "Yes, Neville?"

He gulped, blushing. "C-can I…?" He exhaled, looking at his shoes. "Can I kiss you?"

Shocked, but flattered that he would ask, Hannah touched his arm and nodded. "Yes, please," she said as Neville looked in her eyes. "I'd…I'd like that."

He reached out and lightly ran his thumb down the side of her face; then he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was simple, but very sweet.

When they pulled away, Hannah giggled at Neville's lopsided smile. "Thank you, Neville," she said, lightly kissing him.

"For what?" he asked, blinking, still light-headed.

She just smiled and answered him with another kiss.

…


	5. Healing

Healing

Written by errol

The school was torn to shreds; it was so hard to believe that not even a month ago, Hogwarts was as strong as ever. Neville still couldn't believe what he had done to that snake, it still hadn't sunk in that he was the one who saved Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Hannah, and everyone else in the world. For everyone else, however, it was all too real. He was 'the new' Harry Potter of Hogwarts, and everybody wanted to shake his hand. Neville didn't like the attention that he got; everyone only wanted to know him for being a hero, not for being him.

One girl, unlike any other, hadn't changed how she felt towards him.

"Hey, Neville." Hannah smiled, taking a seat next to him on the grass on the school grounds. She didn't seem honoured to be in his presence; she just seemed thrilled that he was still alive. "I heard you killed that snake," she said, stroking the wounds on his head.

Neville nodded. "Well, I guess I did…yeah I did, didn't I?" He laughed.

Hannah giggled and pushed his hair back. "Wow, that's a nasty cut," she said. Taking her wand from her pocket, she conjured a bandage around his head to try and keep his blood in. "There, that's better" she said reassuringly.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Neville felt in his pocket and as something slid into his fingers, his face lifted.<p>

"What's got to you?" Hannah laughed as his smile grew.

Neville got to his feet and took out the ring. Hannah looked around and pulled a face.

"This isn't the funniest of jokes, Neville," she laughed, in hysterics.

Neville couldn't see what was so funny, but he continued to prepare himself. He knelt down and Hannah pulled herself up.

"Hannah. You are…amazing. And I was wondering if you would like to marry me. If you don't, it's okay, I mean, if you don't feel the same way-"

Hannah kissed him midway through his lecture. When she released him from her grasp all his words had transformed in to babbling.

"Of course," she smiled.


	6. Right

Right

Written by Pygmy Puff

Neville started seeing Hannah Abbott about a year after Luna left on her expedition. He couldn't understand it at first—that "right" feeling. He'd thought that he had it with Luna…and realized they were right about just being friends. He'd never felt this way about anyone.

They were at the newly rebuilt Fortescue's Ice Cream when he got down on one knee and popped the question.

Her cheeks turned red and for a moment he thought she'd say no…

But instead, Hannah got down on her knees as well and hugged him, saying, "Yes! A million times yes!"


	7. Our First Kiss

Our First Kiss

Written by Regulus

"Ron, I'm ready to go home now," Hermione said as she pushed out of her chair. Ron and Harry both stood and waved off to Neville before walking outside.

Hermione smiled. "You're going to make a wonderful Auror, Neville. Your parents would be very proud." Hermione smiled, placing a kiss to Neville's cheek which caused him to flush, before walking out the door her boyfriend and Harry had walked out of.

Neville smiled as he sipped at his firewhiskey – three years of training and they were done. Tomorrow they would be full-fledged Aurors; their dreams would come true. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment. He cracked an eye open when he felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing up to see a blond girl smiling down at him – whom he vaguely recognized.

"Hello?"

"Neville, it's me, Hannah Abbott."

Neville's eyes widened. "Hannah? Wow! You… you look so different!"

Hannah giggled and took the seat next to him. "Thank you, as do you."

"What are you doing these days? How have you been?"

"I run the Leaky Cauldron these days. I read about you finishing your training in the prophet! That is very impressive. I always knew you'd do great things."

"You… you did?" Neville asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course, you were always so kind to everyone, and in the war you were… a hero. Amazing." Hannah smiled.

Conversation went from that to speaking about what they had been doing in the last three years. Before they knew it, three hours had passed and it was a bit past midnight. Now they found themselves walking away from the pub they were in and towards the Leaky Cauldron where Hannah resided. The walk was silent, both enjoying the company and the breeze of the cool night. When they both stopped at the entrance to the pub, Hannah turned to Neville and beamed.

"Thank you for walking me back. Chivalry indeed," Hannah said.

Neville chuckled. "I guess this is good night."

Hannah nodded. "Goodnight, Neville."

Neville turned away and began to walk but stopped in mid-step, biting the inside of his cheek. _Gryffindor courage… bravery…_he thought to himself as he spun on his heel.

"Hannah?"

Hannah beamed and spun on her heel as well. "Yes, Neville?"

"I-We…uh…tomorrow night…if you're not busy. We could…" He trailed off.

Hannah smirked. "Tomorrow night, 6PM, I'm closing at 5PM, I'll cook you something. I'm sure a homemade meal will be perfect for the end of your first day as an Auror."

Neville nodded. "Sounds great. See you at 6," he mumbled, leaning to place a kiss to her cheek, but at the same time, Hannah moved her head to brush her hair behind her ear. They both flushed when their lips met.

Neville pulled his head back and laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to…"

"Our first kiss." Hannah smiled.

"Our first…" Neville nodded, leaning back in to press their lips together, and this time Hannah reciprocated.


	8. Snowflakes

Snowflakes

written by Elphie

Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott had been dating for three years before he realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He had had the ring in his pocket for about two months. One afternoon in December, while taking a walk through the snowy woods, he couldn't help but watch as the snowflakes collected on her eyelashes. She would flinch if one accidentally landed in her eye, but he found it incredibly adorable.

When they stopped to rest on a bench, he gathered up his courage and knelt before her, his heart racing and a blush crawling across his cheeks. "Will you marry me?" Neville hardly had any time to think when Hannah launched herself at him, knocking him onto the ground and showering them with a dusting of snowflakes. "Yes," she breathed, and as soon as the ring was slipped onto her finger, he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly.


	9. Unusual Cup of Tea

Unusual Cup of Tea

written by errol

Neville was settled down, but his cut on the top of his head still stung, even if hit had been six months since the Battle of Hogwarts. All of his friends stood by his side, but the person that helped more than anyone was Hannah. She always found time to help him, day or night, rain or shine. She visited one day to check that everything was going okay with his scars. She was about to leave when Neville pulled her back by her shoulder.

"Don't go," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Okay, I'll stay…but just for a while longer, then I have to go." She smiled and sat back down.

"Would you like a cup of marria— TEA!" he quickly said, picking up the teapot.

"What?" she laughed, biting her bottom lip.

"I said tea." He gave her the cup and kept quiet for some time before he felt it wasn't awkward to speak again.

"Yeah." Hannah smiled.

"Pardon?" Neville puzzled.

"I'd like that cup of marriage, if your still offering to pour…" She shuffled closer to him. He gently pressed his lips upon hers and he asked her to marry him.


	10. The Unexpected News

The Unexpected News

written by Elphie

They hadn't been trying for it. If it happened, then that was great; if it didn't, there was always time in the future. Most people found it odd that they'd been married a year and were still childless, but they didn't see it that way. It would happen when it happened.

But now, apparently it was happening a little sooner than either of them had planned.

Hannah let out a breath as she sat on the sofa, trying to let it all sink in. She'd gone in for a check-up today because she hadn't been feeling well, and had gone home with happier, if unexpected, news. It was a bit hard to wrap her head around the fact that there was a living being growing inside of her; her stomach didn't even look all that different, aside from being firmer than normal.

She should be happy about this. They were married, weren't they? This was how it was supposed to go.

But what if he wasn't ready yet? She certainly was, but what if he didn't want children right now? What if he never did?

"Nev? Can I talk to you?" she asked shakily.

"Of course, love." He walked into the room and sat next to her, giving her a loving kiss on the cheek. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah…" Why was this so difficult? It wasn't like she was dying or anything. She was only carrying the child they'd made together. She cringed, trying to force her mind to shut up.

"You sure you're fine?" Neville looked concerned. "You seem a bit tense."

"No, I'm okay." She sighed, realizing that yes, she was okay. She should be jumping off the walls right now. And with that thought, her face broke out into a smile.

"Hannah?..." Neville frowned. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He'd understand. He had to. She shifted to face him, taking his hand in hers and looking him square in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

She was sure his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He blinked rapidly, not saying anything.

"Neville?" she asked, looking up at him. Her blood ran cold when he didn't respond. "Sweetie, are you…?"

He suddenly tackled her, pinning her beneath him. He gave her a long, passionate kiss before pulling away and smiling widely. "Han, this is...brilliant! We're...we're going to be parents."

"This pleases you, I'm guessing?" she asked wryly.

"Why wouldn't it? You know I want kids." He glanced at her stomach. "I mean, of course I'm nervous, but..." He slowly lifted up her shirt, placing a hand over the stretched skin. "So you're certain, then? Our baby's in there?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. I'm the one who'll be carrying him or her around for the next nine months."

"But it'll all be worth it, right?" He looked at her sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

"Be lucky you have a pretty face, hon. I'd strangle you if I wasn't so forgiving."

He arched an eyebrow, making her giggle, and before Hannah could say anything else, Neville leaned in again to share another kiss with his wife.


	11. Three Simple Words

Three Simple Words

written by Elphie

Deep breath. In, out. In…out. He can do this.

Looking in the mirror, he panics. No, no, no. He can't. He really can't.

But he has to. He has to say something. He has to tell her tonight.

No, not now. He can't. She won't feel the same way. He'll make an idiot out of himself.

Breathe. In…out. They've been dating for a while now. She always smiles when she sees him. Pulls him closer when they embrace. Kisses him a little bit longer each time. She'll understand.

He hopes she does.

Oh, Merlin, how he hopes she does.

A knock at the door. That would be her. He frantically dusts himself off and opens the door.

And there she is, her blond hair shining in the light of the setting sun, her eyes bright, her smile radiant. His heart melts.

"Hello, Neville," she says.

"Hello, Hannah," he replies, moving forward to give her a hug.

And then she's in his arms. He could hold her forever, never moving from this spot, if she's there. She turns her face up and gives him a quick kiss; a shock passes through his spine.

They sit in the backyard, in the middle of the garden. He's growing all kinds of plants, some magical, some not. He likes the variety. And by the way she admires the roses growing two feet from her, he figures she does, as well.

They watch the sun set and the stars appear, talking quietly about anything that comes to mind. They lay back on the blanket beneath them, holding hands, enjoying the stillness of the night.

His heart races. He has to say it soon, if only for his own sake. He can't lose her.

"Hannah?"

She turns to face him. "Yes?"

He takes a shuddering breath, feeling a blush warm his cheeks. "I…I love you."

Not a second later, she's pulled him up, and she's kissing him. She's kissing rather passionately, and he feels himself sigh audibly as he returns it.

"I love you, too," she whispers into his lips. It sends another shiver through him.

And he doesn't know much more after that. Only her lips and the feel of her in his arms.


	12. Late Night

Late Night

written by Elphie

The shrill cry was enough to wake everyone on Charing Cross Road. It was a good thing they'd put Silencing Charms on the rest of the inn, Neville decided.

"No, I've got it," he said as Hannah made to get up. "You go back to sleep, love."

"Neville, it's alright." She yawned. "She's probably hungry."

"She can drink from the bottle, then." Neville gave her a long, hard look. "I'm perfectly capable, Han. She's my daughter, too."

After a moment, Hannah smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Alright." She lay back down as Neville got out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he walked down the hallway.

Emily Alice Longbottom was in her crib, her little face scrunched up as she cried. Neville lifted her out, cradling her and gently rocking back and forth.

"Shhhh…Em, sweetheart, it's okay," he whispered. "Shhhh."

Emily kept crying, screaming right in his ear. Wincing, he picked up her bottle and tried to balance her on his shoulder as he poured milk into it. Getting very little milk into the bottle and much more on the floor and himself, he almost went to wake Hannah up for help.

No. He could do this. He was a dad now, he could do something as simple as feeding her.

He tried again, this time getting a good deal more milk into the bottle. He screwed the cap on and held it to Emily's mouth. She eagerly grabbed for it and started to suck.

"There we are. You were just hungry, weren't you, Em?"

She looked up at him with big, blue eyes…they were so much like Hannah's. He smiled, lightly stroking her cheek with his fingertip. When she was calm like this, he didn't mind being up in the middle of the night, losing sleep. Babies were always fascinating to him; he always wondered how on earth they could be this tiny…

Emily finished the bottle, and Neville spent a few minutes burping her. She fell back asleep almost immediately, but Neville couldn't bring himself to put her back in her crib just yet. He sat down in the rocking chair near the door, watching as his daughter slept.

_His daughter._

That was a phrase that was still fairly new to him. This little baby was his. He was responsible for her. The thought struck him, and he panicked for a moment.

Emily's hand reached out and grasped Neville's finger. That simple little gesture stopped his internal worrying. He wasn't in this alone; he had Hannah, and his Gran. And while he might not be the most capable, he was learning. Slowly, but surely.

He reluctantly laid Emily back in her crib, pulling her little blanket over her. He stood watching for a minute longer before closing the door and walking back to bed. He crawled under the covers, wrapped his arms around Hannah's waist, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
